


The brave adventures of the young

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cute, Other, accomplished, childhood AU, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl





	The brave adventures of the young

The rain falls from the sky as if to curse all happiness from their lives. They had been promised fresh sunshine and a weekend full of camping in the backyard now, they were confined to the house and a weekend of pure boredom doing nothing but watching the rain fall and ruin their young lives 

Souda stared out the window that had been fogged up by the cold rain, hagakure the young boys best friend sat beside him drawing randomly on the window sill like he had been the past hour, he was still waiting for the window to fog up and take away the dreams the young boy had drawn up before 

With a side souda wiggles down from the chair, hagakures mother was away at work and their fathers were currently sitting on the couch watching a game neither one of the boys could comprehend 

They had been dragged over to souda house from hagakures when the rain fall first began, as the boys wouldn't be outside and something about his fathers place having more freedom, what that meant souda wasn't sure. He huffed a sigh of breath and then another as his young mind searched for something to do, alas he could find nothing 

Grabbing the arm of the seemingly senseless boy beside him he watched him jump with a slight start. Had the other kid really been that into drawing nothing his innocent mind wondered before it got back to it's objective 

"Let's go do something" "like what" "I don't know" that conversation ended quickly "how about we search upstairs, I have some toys" the other boy stood up his wild hair taller then souda ever believed he'd grow "but what about our dads" "their not watching us anyway" he repeated a line he'd heard so many others say about their fathers before 

He gave a curious glance over soudas shoulder getting on his tip-toes as if he needed the extra height 

When he noticed what souda had said was true he nodded "okay" he allowed the other boy to lead him to the stair case but that was where he stopped. Confused souda tugged on the others sleeve but he didn't step up onto the first step 

"What's wrong?" "I'm scared of heights" he says simply "what" "and falling" "how'd you know that?" "Mum told me so" 

Another short conversation ended as souda seemed to think "what if I pushed you up the stairs" "pushed?" "Yeah" with a smile he walked behind hagakure and gave a small shove. The other boy fell onto the first step then back down taking souda to the ground with him in a small bang. "You boys behave" one of their dads called out, in other words keep quiet 

With a huff souda got to his feet and helped pull a groaning hagakure to his own feet 

"Well that didn't work back to the drawing board" it was a phrase he knew well of some shows he had seen "drawing board" hagakures eyes seemed hopeful and souda sighed softly shaking his head. The other boy seemed to visibly deflate and souda wondered if his hair would touch the ground when he cried 

He double checked that thought, he didn't want to see hagakure cry even if it would prove his theory 

"How about you pull me up?" Hagakure chimes in to his thoughts "my mum usually holds me close and carries me but your not as tall as her" he remarks and souda nods "yeah" he says enthusiastically 

Their attempt goes better, they make it up two steps before hagakure almost trips and souda and him end up sprawled dangerously on the steps 

Souda had watched curiously as hagakure almost knocked him over to cling to the side of the stairs. It was a peculiar sight and took a lot of sleeve tugging to get him to stand 

Once on his feet hagakure almost tumbled back and in a panic souda jumped behind him, narrowly stopping a fall. He didn't want their dads to get upset. After letting out a sigh he realised hagakure wasn't shaking as badly and when he looked up his grip on the railing had loosened 

With the realisation that this might work and the paranoia that if he said it out loud it would fail he lightly pressed at hagakures back until the other boy took a step forward 

It took them what seemed like forever before they reached the top step together but when they did they jumped with excitement, smiling happily. "We scaled the mountain!" Hagakure exclaimed happily as they jumped and hugged with joy 

A loud knock like thunder on the door startled them both and they looked down with blank wide stares just as hagakures mother walked through the door in an angry huff. Her eyes landed on them and after that the boys aren't to sure what had happened 

She had carried them downstairs, put the TV on surprisingly loud and given them a bunch of cookies, popcorn and sweets before going to talk to their dads in the other room

With a shared happy smile the two shared the cookies for a mission well done


End file.
